


This Kiss

by Genie60



Series: Poldark Series 3-This and That [9]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Love, Marriage, Poldark scene filler, Reconciliation, S3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genie60/pseuds/Genie60
Summary: S3 Ep 2 Random Thoughts....Because sometimes a kiss isn't just a kiss....it's so much more.From a conversation with @alicebhatt





	This Kiss

_It’s the way you love me_

_It’s a feeling like this_

_It’s centrifugal motion_

_It’s perpetual bliss_

_It’s that pivotal moment_

_It’s, ah, impossible_

_This kiss, this kiss_

_Unstoppable_

_This kiss, this kiss_

 

Her thumb grazed his bottom lip as if to familiarize herself with the texture of it once again.  Moments like this had been few and far between in recent months mainly because of circumstances created by him.  Tonight, however, all that seemed to fall away as he leaned over her to make it clear that what they had was all he wanted.  She being of primary importance.  It wasn’t always that way in the past but now, after digesting and recognizing his folly, it would be the way of the future.

His voice was low, soft, with a loving tone that came easily.  There was no hesitation in either thought or movement.  He kissed her once, then moved to nuzzle her when she asked the question.  He almost didn’t hear it because he was so wrapped up in being with her, the words seemed distant.  Until he looked into her eyes and saw the love he had for her reflected back.  She loved him.  Despite everything, she loved him. And he, for the first time, could clearly say that he loved her too.  There were no barriers, no past loves, no one else in their circle. The bubble they created in this room was all they needed to know.

He answered her question with the affirmative and another kiss, unaware of her thumb. He knew she was touching him, but was so focused on her eyes, that he didn’t feel her finger inching closer to his parted lips, seeking entrance.  With her digit still on his mouth, he kissed her as her other hand wove into his hair drawing him down to her. 

It was then they melded into one being, sharing a soul, a life, a love.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a Faith Hill song.....
> 
> As always I own nothing and appreciate all the support....To all who are reading, commenting and just listening, you have no idea how much it means to me. Thank you.


End file.
